Sometimes It Takes Five Years
by kpop is luv
Summary: On a random business trip two best friends meet again for the first time in five years... could something happen? Sakuino:{D


Keys jingled in the lock followed by a foot in the door. Two bodies rushed in and just as quickly as it opened it was closed. A slender body was shoved against the door's wooden frame. Slim fingers drug around a tight stomach, while lips violated one another. Lips rushed over lips moving to suck and nip around only adding to the slowly growing heat. They had other things to be doing right now, but the tension had been mounting for some time now. Ivory fingers entwined themselves with slender tan phalanges, rising them above platinum hair and holding them against the cool mahogany gran. Lips trailed along soft skin stopping occasionally to suck on an area of exposed skin.

It started downstairs in the hotel lobby. She was in for a business meeting. A chance meeting five years later. Five years after that night... five years of wondering from time to time what had been going on with the girl... five years of questions... and what ifs... five years of listening to the stories of her partner ignoring, cursing, fussing, and quite possibly cheating on her. Five years of her pretending that she was okay with the situation... of her acting like she possessed the ability to keep her feelings at bay. Be still thy aching heart... Wildly... it would be still no longer.

* * *

"Ino?"

It sounded surprised. Astonished. Why was she in the hotel? Was she here on business too?

"How long has it been?" Big smiles.

Big friendly smiles to try and hide exactly how long shes missed her. Friendly smiles to invite her in and maybe get what's been going on out. Maybe...

"It has been five years huh?"

* * *

She knew it had been five years. The feeling was still there. Making her insides turn. Making her heart race unpleasantly fast.

"I've been waiting for this exact moment." She whispered against Ino's ear, her leg diving between the defenses of the pencil skirt. Ino moved her leg just enough to allow the fabric to ride up above her knee... her back arched on contact with that sweet spot.

"Took you long enough." Ino bit out. Her head falling back in mild bliss when lips moved back up her neck.

* * *

"It's that bad, huh?" She asked sipping her vodka and cranberry. It was a simple drink that she preferred. Not too strong, but strong enough to slick her thoughts just so. Sort of give her the confidence she needed to have, the silver tongue that she knew she got with the girl sitting across from her. It wouldn't be the first time they got drunk together.

"It's whatever. He does what he wants to do and I do what I want to do. Every once in a while he gets his shit together long enough to do something." She shrugged into her own Redbull and vodka. Apparently it killed the taste of rubbing alcohol.

She nodded finishing the rest of her own drink. With a single gulp she sat the empty glass down and signaled to the bartender for another one. She turned her attention back to the gorgeous lady sitting next to her. Ino had always had good taste in clothes. She looked dazzling in her white dress shirt with ruffles around the neckline that dipped down below her bustline. That was no easy task. A belt fastened around her bust line and a black pencil skirt that alluded to the fact that she enjoyed a little skirt with her ass.

The only way to wear that skirt in the first place is to have a nice ass... Check...

Slender legs narrowed down to ankle zip up booties that adorned a black bow tie on the side. The heel wasn't high enough to say skank, but just high enough to advertise fit legs that worked out and gave and heir of classy woman. Everyone loves Eau Du Classy Woman.

* * *

She unzipped the side of the shirt with nimble fingers running her fingers across Ino's naked stomach. She heard her breath hitch, pulling the fabric over the girls head in an effort to remove it.

Trailing her hand down Ino's waist she reached back grabbing her ass that she had been enticed with from the get go. Moving her hands up she grazed the zipper of her skirt. Ino turned around for her, rocking her hips left and right against the solid body now behind her. Green eyes watched the offered show getting no less turned on. She assisted the zipper down halfway Ino's wiggling the skirt off the rest of the way in a hurry.

"Patience never did suit you." She smirked down lazily, pulling Ino back in her arms.

Ino gave her a sexy smirk, wrapping her arms around the girls neck. "Now that you have me, Sakura, what are you going to do?" she asked pulling her down for a kiss.

* * *

"What brings you here?" Full lips laced with simple lip gloss asked.

"A business trip." Sakura answered in response putting her phone back in her coat jacket pocket. "I'm giving a presentation at a major law firm downtown."

Ino nodded, shifting from foot to foot the liquor making its way into her bloodstream. "I see... What's you presentation on?" She asked, "I never pegged you for law."

Sakura laughed, "No. Neither of us pegged me to get into law." She paused getting serious. "We're attempting to team up with a law firm here, actually. Since I'm a linguist they hired me to give the speech and presentation on why we should essentially work together."

"Linguist you say?"

* * *

A trail of clothes led to her spacious bed and at the edge? One last bit of clothing that was shredded in favor of skin. Ino scooted back towards the middle of the mattress.

Skin on fire, breaths short and rushed, kisses sending chills down spines. Hands roaming everywhere and nails scraping along soft skin. One teased, another cursed, and made the other quicken their step.

A chuckle later there was fabric being moved and thighs tugged on to bring kisses down to ankles in favor of taking things slow.

"I hope your head game is as good as they say." Ino managed to get out before her words became slightly unintelligible.

Sakura paused, "I'm sorry..." a lazy lick, "What was that?"

The only response given was Ino's hands pushing her head down further to get back to the spot she was just ravishing.

* * *

"So what have you been doing the past few years?" Sakura asked. They were still sitting in the bar. They figured neither wanted to leave. It wasn't like Sakura was going anywhere immediately. She had a few hours to kill.

Ino looked a little shocked at the question, "Well... I've been going to school to be a biologist actually."

Sakura nodded, that did make sense. Ino had always had a green thumb of sorts. "That sounds interesting."

Ino smiled, "Not as interesting as how you became a lawyer I'm sure."

Sakura chuckled, here they went. "Well... after you moved I didn't really know what to do with my career."

Ino was on her third drink nodding to herself slowly, "That's right.. we were supposed to go into the medical field together."

Sakura smiled, "Yeah, but what's his name snatched you up so fast."

Blue eyes watched Sakura carefully. She saw the smile, but it wasn't a real smile. It was a sad smile. A stating the sad facts smile. "I missed you.." She said quietly.

Sakura looked up from her own drink. "What?"

* * *

Sakura came up for air not without consequence. Ino whimpered for her to continue. Kissing her way back up Sakura addressed Ino's breast. Taking time to kiss each one before taking her nipples into her mouth.

Ino groaned her back arching at the cold contact of Sakura's tongue. She couldn't be anymore turned on. "Sakura..." She whispered.

Planting more kisses Sakura nuzzled into Ino's neck, "Yes?" She breathed outside of Ino's ear. Sakura figured out long ago that Ino had a monster button* next to her ear. So she used that to her full advantage.

Fingers dung into Sakura's arm. "Don't make me beg." She begged through a moan. Ino twisted her hips against Sakura's fighting for continued friction.

"Why not?" She asked pushing her own hips down faster.

* * *

"Why didn't you call?" Green eyes stared at a set of ocean blue.

"I figured you were upset." She answered truthfully, staring down at the bar top.

Sakura stood from her seat, going to comfort her best friend. "Not really. I was sad..." She admitted standing behind Ino her arms wrapped around Ino's shoulders.

Ino stiffened for a second before relaxing. Who was she kidding it was the most normal feeling for her. "Sad?"

Sakura nodded remaining silent.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ino turned. Sakura moved back a step only to be stopped by Ino.

"Well... because..." She shrugged flagging down the bartender for more alcohol. Ino pressed for the answer. "Because... I loved you enough to let you go." She mumbled.

* * *

Moans filled the room, hands gripped the sheets. Sakura ran her tongue over Ino's clit in a circle before sucking it lightly. "Saa... fuckkk..." She bit out raising her hips and pushing Sakura's head lower.

Sakura did as she was told, relishing that she was the one causing this from Ino. Bringing a finger up she trailed it around outside for a moment allowing Ino the time to get situated with the feel. Slowly she eased the digit in winning instant gratification.

It wasn't her first girl and she knew Ino inside and out. Sakura refused to just go through the motions this time. Moving a leg up over her head she moved the digit to the right just slightly. Ino's desperate moan let her know that she was in the right spot. Slipping another digit in she worked tirelessly to drive Ino over the edge.

* * *

Ino pulled Sakura's face down to her own laying her forehead against her own gently. "Did you mean that?"

Sakura's eyes gave the truth even though her own face showed confusion. Nodding she closed her eyes. Ino always did little shit to tease her. Sakura was in love with everything about the girl including the soft shape of Ino's lips.

"You should've told me." She murmured kissing her cheek.

"I didn't want to lose you." She replied in Ino's ear.

"I'm here tonight." She answered back moving to kiss her lips. Sakura gave in answering Ino's compromise almost immediately. When Ino pulled back to get a breath of air Sakura kissed behind her ear sending a shiver racking through Ino's body. She heard Ino hiss softly.

"You okay?" She asked smiling against her neck.

"You're creating spots." She moaned out. "We need to go." She said quickly pushing gently against Sakura.

Pink lips sucked below Ino's pulse point. Liquor was talking now and as Ino squirmed and tightened the hold on Sakura's jacket she knew that she had her in her arms. "My room or yours?" She asked quietly dragging her teeth softly down Ino's ear lobe.

"Mine." She answered breath hitching.

* * *

Ino's fingers tangled in Sakura's hair jerking roughly, "Faster." She bit out her command.

Sakura obliged moving to accommodate Ino's demands. She watched Ino's reactions as her hips answered in time to Sakura's strokes. Sakura slowed down moving to graze Ino's g-spot gently before continuing a little quicker. When she felt her hair being pulled again she continued her administrations.

Ino's back arched and caved in on itself in her orgasm racked through her body. Her mouth opened in a silent scream leaving her to only groan sexily. Sakura hadn't seen anything sexier. Chills ran through Ino's body repeatedly. Helping Ino ride her orgasm out she stroked her spot gently slowing down gradually.

When Sakura pulled her fingers out, she felt Ino pull her closer. Pink hair obliged laying on top of her as lightly as she could. Fingers ran through pink hair kneading at where she pulled harshly earlier. "Oh my god..." she whispered hoarsely.

Sakura smiled into Ino's chest. "You okay?" She asked settling beside her. Gently she reached under Ino pulling her towards her.

"That was... I never... Holy shit..." she breathed sleepily. Sakura snorted to herself in amusement kissing her forehead. She moved to leave when she realized that Ino was falling asleep. "No... Don't leave... Please?" Ino pleaded softly.

Sakura nodded kissing a pale temple. "Let me tell my business partner I'm going to be late."

* * *

A/N: *monster buttons are spots that your partner or someone creates that's like a hot spot but it's only when that one person does it and you're not sure why but that one person and that one monster spot turns you the fuq on... its crazy man... nuts even.

Soooooooooooooooooooh whatdya think?

Obviously there is more to it... I don't condone cheating... but this is kind of a spin on what I think would have happened to me and my best friend if we hadn't come to the conclusion we did. Sometimes the person you're with is just a filler... to make you see the obvious, ya know?

I know I know... I'm not the type to just put out a random one shot.. but The Weeknd and just uhhh... it just happened. His songs are sex in my headphones mang...

anywhoo lemme know what you think... if there are any questions.

k.i.l


End file.
